


[ART] Ascendancy

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colored Pencil, Dark Lord!Harry, Dark!Draco, M/M, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Behold, I rise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Prompt #49: Dark lord!Harry. Harry has reached his breaking point in the war against Voldemort and once he's defeated him, he takes power for himself. He decides to make Draco his second in command. 
> 
> I jumped at this prompt when I saw it. Love myself some dark lord!Harry. All he needs is a smitten, top!Draco to reel him in while giving him fashion advice.   

 

Title and lyrics are from Ascendancy by Trivium. 

...

Ascend above the ashes of the world I once knew  
Ascendancy is the only thing this will prove  
I spread the fuel with ire  
Desire  
To incinerate all - Behold, I rise - phoenix  
Ascend above the ashes  
Ascend above it all

...

 

This was the drawing of doom. I fought with the line art. I fought with the background. I fought with the coloring. At least Draco looks satisfied :O


End file.
